destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Saucer
The Saucer is Crypto's most effective tool against the human race. History It has appeared in every Destroy All Humans! game. Crypto uses it for DNA processing, for transportation across the planet or space, and also for heavy artillery against stronger threats. In Path of the Furon, Pox gives Crypto a new and improved Saucer after he crashed the old one into the Space Dust casino due to inebriation. This Saucer also has new weapons like the Tornadotron, and the Abducto Beam can now abduct multiple humans for instant DNA processing. Equipment Weapons The Saucer's weapons are capable of destroying buildings, wiping out cities, and are used to eliminate stronger threats that bother Crypto, like the Military or other enemies. Default Weapons *'Death Ray' *'Sonic Boom' *'Quantum Deconstructor' Game-Based Weapons *[[Anti-Gravity Field|'Anti-Gravity Field']] (Destroy All Humans! 2) *[[Electro-Cone|'Electro-Cone']] (Big Willy Unleashed) *[[Seeker Drones|'Seeker Drones']] (Path of the Furon) *[[Plasma Cannons|'Plasma Cannons']] (Path of the Furon) *[[Tornadotron|'Tornadotron']] (Path of the Furon) Other Functions *[[Abducto Beam|'Abducto Beam']] **[[Drain|'Drain']] (Destroy All Humans! 2, Big Willy Unleashed, and Path of the Furon) **[[Transmogrify|'Transmogrify']] (Destroy All Humans! 2, and Path of the Furon) *[[Cloak|'Cloak']] (Destroy All Humans! 2, Big Willy Unleashed, and Path of the Furon) Miscellaneous Functions * Used for long distance transportation and interstellar travel. It comes equipped with a Navi-Com that holds preprogrammed destinations, so it can travel to any location on the planet and in the universe in just a short time. *Houses the Holopox unit. *Houses the Gene Blender, Pox Lab, and Pox Mart after the destruction of the Furon Mothership. Used for purchasing weapon and ability upgrades. *The Saucer holds a cloning device which will repeatedly clone another Crypto for every time he dies on a mission. *Holds the "Jumbo Probe", Crypto's greatest torture device. *It carries an indefinite amount of sensors and scanning equipment that Pox uses to conveniently gather information on things that may be helpful on missions. **The nav-map on the screen allows Crypto to navigate around an area. It functions as a radar that detects hostile forces, and people or objects of interest in an invasion site. **It can detect energy signatures like radiation, heat, radio transmissions, psychic communiques, Furon, Blisk, or Nexos signatures, etc. *It can be used to receive television signals to watch on a TV monitor hooked up outside the Saucer. *The Saucer has a Meditation Chamber for upgrading PK abilities. *It has a radio and and a tape player built into it (8-track). Crypto can broadcast the audio outside the Saucer for people to hear. *If immobilized/seriously damaged, the Saucer will send out a distress signal to the Mothership that will show its location through a blinking red light. Trivia *Pox mentions in the first game during The Lone Gunman that if the power cells in the Saucer were blown up, it could vaporize a whole city. He also mentions during Destination Earth that if a human were to examine the Quantum Deconstructor, it would cause a hole in the space-time continuum. See also *Cryptosporidium Category:Furon Technology Category:Saucer Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Spacecraft